Phoenix
|NextChapterEp = }}"Phoenix" (1x03) 'Synopsis' The previous session had ended with us defeating the creature, and we start this session with Wendy cutting a talon from the creature to keep as a souvenir, and Fate taking a feather which he put in his hat. While this is happening, Rowan Ravenwood and Zekyrr Kenrahel arrive along with three other homunculi, one of which is a bit larger than the others and seems to be in charge of the other two. We latter find out his name is Bernard. The two professors have a quick conversation about how Sasha should have seen that something like this didn't happen but she wasn't there, meanwhile the three homunculi gathered up the bird which we find out is a baby Roc and flew off towards the school. Fate let the teachers know about the girl who had fallen down the hole and was told that she was still alive. The hole was a trap as a part of the test, but not a fatal one. The team was escorted back to the academy to get ready for the post test assembly. At the assembly the group meets Abigail Moonshard, the girl who had fallen down the pit - She had been separated from her group and fleeing the Roc.. She introduces us to her fellow team mates, Sigurd Sigurd and Monty Lillard. During conversation Monty refers to something Dalius says as "Nerd shit" to which Dalius replies "My mom says a nerd... is something that stupid people call... people who are smarter than them..." At this point the Professors arrive. It is stated that about 1/3 of the applicants that took the test did not pass. At this point Headmistress Ishara congratulates the remaining students and calls up each of the test groups one at a time, where they are presented with a team name and emblem. Our group is designated Team Phoenix and Abigail's team is designated Team Corona. It is stated that students must display their team emblem visibly at all times by affixing it to their clothing or armorTo place an emblem on ones garments you simply press the emblem to the spot you want and speak the word "affix". To take it off you simply press against the emblem and say "remove".. After the presentation of the teams we have a celebratory feast and the students are served the Roc that was defeated during the testing. During the meal Rocko does some networking, and plans to possibly work on a theoretical weapon with SigurdThis weapon would potentially deal piercing, bludgeoning, and slashing damage, all in one!. Fate takes a walk around the dining hall making a point to pass by the upperclassmen and whispers just loud enough to be heard, "I sense the prophecies are close to coming to pass...". For the most part he is ignored, but Kendra Labrys looks somewhat infatuated at himThough he did not say so to her directly, he was not happy with this. After the feast the group is given a map to their roomRoom 334 in the Northern tower of the academy which they then make their way to. The room has a central common room and two side sleeping chambers labeled Scarlet and Gold. Dain, Dalius, and Wendy take the scarlet sleeping chamber. Xand, Fate, and Rocko take the gold sleeping chamber. On each bed the members find one 75lb bag of holding, one sending stoneThis is used as a communication devise with others who also possess a sending stone, ten additional team emblems, and one spending cardEach spending card contained 25 gold, 15 silver, and 10 copper. The card can also hold any additional funds we recieve in the future, relieving the need to worry about the weight of coin. Before bed Dalius makes a copy of the map for each of the other members of the group. Team Phoenix awakes the next morning to find a Class Schedule slid under their door. After looking it over they make their way to their first class with Professor Rowan for Combat Tactics. The class is held in a large domed structure with bleachers around the outside for spectators for events. Rowan explains some points of the Fae to group while also asking questions to see what is already known. He explains that the most dangerous thing about a Fae-construct is that they can take any form, and that it is important to be able to identify them quickly and find their weakness. That being said, he brings six zombies out into the arena, asking us to identify the one that is a Fae-construct while they are being magically restrained. Not being able to identify the correct zombie quickly enough, they are released and the group is thrown into battle. During the battle Dain is able to guess the correct zombie and deal a bit of damage to it, gaining its attention. The Fae-zombie goes after Dain knocking him unconscious. Wendy makes a killing shot with the bow to finish off the Fae-zombie making the others disappear, and Rocko brings Dain back to consciousness. 'Featured Characters' 'Player Characters' *Dain Sarkas *Fate Silver *Dalius *Wendy *Xand *Rocko 'New' * Abigail MoonshardThough we have seen Abigail previously in , falling down a pit, we did not know at the time that it was her. This session was her first formal introduction. * Bernard * Sigurd Sigurd * Monty Lillard 'Returning' * Rowan Ravenwood * Zekyrr Kenrahel * Ishara Hollyora * Kendra Labrys Footnotes